The invention relates to a motor vehicle with a plurality of interior light modules.
The interiors of newer motor vehicles increasingly incorporate so-called ambient lighting functions which, depending on the type of vehicle or the target group, ensure a discrete or striking illumination of the interior. The use of this kind of lighting makes it easier for passengers to orient themselves within the vehicle, and creates an individual and comfortable atmosphere. The control and definition of the lighting functions is usually here implemented by a central control device.
The invention is based on the object of creating an improved motor vehicle.
This and other objects are achieved by a motor vehicle according to the invention comprising a central lighting control device and a plurality of peripheral lighting control devices distributed in the motor vehicle. A plurality of interior light modules are also provided, each of which comprises a plurality of light sources, and each of which is assigned to a peripheral lighting control device, in particular having a data coupling to it.
The central lighting control device and the peripheral lighting control devices are coupled together via a data bus. The peripheral lighting control devices each comprise a data memory in which the lighting effect parameter sets are stored, to each of which a lighting effect identifier is assigned.
The central lighting control device is designed to transmit lighting effect identifiers to peripheral lighting control devices in order to initiate motor vehicle interior lighting effects.
The distribution of the control function over a central lighting control device and a plurality of peripheral lighting control devices, and a non-central storage of lighting effect parameter sets in the peripheral lighting control devices, makes it possible for elaborate motor vehicle interior lighting effects to be implemented without overloading, or without excessive load on, the data bus technologies typically employed in motor vehicles, without having to omit the central controller. Instead of the transmission of a large number of comprehensive lighting effect parameter sets, it is only necessary for this purpose to transmit lighting effect identifiers from the central lighting control device to the peripheral lighting control devices.
It is particularly preferable to provide here that the distance between one or every peripheral lighting control device and the central lighting control device is three times as large, five times as large, ten times as large or twenty times as large as the distance between the peripheral lighting control device and the assigned interior light module.
A further advantage of the invention is that through the exchange of individual light modules, including the respectively associated peripheral lighting control device, the motor vehicle interior lighting effects can be easily changed, in that in the exchanged peripheral lighting control devices different lighting effect parameter sets are assigned to the respective lighting effect identifiers from those in the original peripheral lighting control devices.
Peripheral lighting control devices can be arranged, for example, at the insides of doors, at the motor vehicle roof liner, at the motor vehicle A-pillar, at the motor vehicle B-pillar, at the motor vehicle C-pillar, at the glove compartment, around operating elements, around a display and/or on an instrument panel, or can be an element of these components.
An interior light module comprises, for example, a plurality of LEDs, in particular of different colors, and/or a plurality of RGB-LEDs. Preferably each interior light module is data-coupled and possibly also energy-coupled to a peripheral lighting control device. It is particularly preferably provided that an interior light module comprises a plurality of light sources or light source groups arranged adjacent to one another which can be switched on or activated with a time delay between each other, and preferably can correspondingly be switched off or deactivated with a time delay between each other, so that the impression of a running light is created for an observer. Preferably for this purpose the light sources of an interior light module can be activated and/or deactivated sequentially and cyclically.
A lighting effect parameter set comprises, for example, control information for at least one interior light module, through which, for example, it is defined which light source or which light sources of the interior light module is or are activated, i.e. made to light up, when, until when, for how long, in what color, with what intensity and/or with what intensity curve.
The lighting effects are, preferably, dynamic lighting effects. A running light scene, for example, can thus be described or defined by a switch-on time and a switch-off time, a switch-on time and an associated light duration, or a delay time duration and a light duration for the individual, adjacent light sources or groups of light sources arranged in series.
In a peripheral lighting control device, a respective lighting effect identifier is preferably assigned to each lighting effect parameter set. As a result of the reception of a lighting effect identifier from the central lighting control device by a peripheral lighting control device, the lighting effect parameter set that is assigned to this lighting effect identifier is used by the peripheral lighting control device to activate the associated light module and the light sources contained within it in such a way that the desired motor vehicle interior lighting effect is generated.
Preferably, the central lighting control device is configured such that different lighting effect identifiers are transmitted to different peripheral lighting control devices to initiate a motor vehicle interior lighting effect. Alternatively or additionally, different lighting effect parameter sets are assigned in different peripheral lighting control devices to the same lighting effect identifiers. The central lighting control device can be configured such that the same lighting effect identifiers are transmitted to different peripheral lighting control devices to initiate a motor vehicle interior lighting effect.
In a further development of the invention, the central lighting control device is coupled to detection devices for detecting motor vehicle operating states. Different lighting effect identifiers or groups of lighting effect identifiers are assigned in the central lighting control device to different motor vehicle operating states. And, the central lighting control device is configured such that lighting effect identifiers or groups of lighting effect identifiers are transmitted to peripheral lighting control devices automatically, depending on a detected motor vehicle operating state. Information about assignments of lighting effect identifiers to motor vehicle operating states is stored for this purpose in the central lighting control device, for example in a data memory.
This allows elaborate lighting effects relating to the entire motor vehicle interior to be implemented in practice in a manner dependent on current motor vehicle operating states.
Measuring devices and/or sensors that are in any case present in a motor vehicle are, for example, provided as detection devices. The following states are provided, for example, as motor vehicle operating states: door(s) locked, door(s) unlocked, window open, window closed, trunk open, trunk closed, engine off, ignition on, engine on, selected drive level, selected driving dynamic program, radio on, radio off, incoming call, output of specific driving maneuver instruction, detection of particular speed values, detection of particular acceleration values, output of particular operating instructions, presence of particular temperature ranges, presence of particular light conditions, presence of particular hazardous situations and/or the output of particular hazard information.
It is an alternative or additional development that the central lighting control device is coupled to input devices for the input of user preferences. Different lighting effect identifiers or groups of lighting effect identifiers are assigned in the central lighting control device to different user preferences. And, the central lighting control device is configured such that lighting effect identifiers or groups of lighting effect identifiers are transmitted to peripheral lighting control devices automatically, depending on a user preference that has been entered. Information about assignments of lighting effect identifiers to user preferences is stored for this purpose in the central lighting control device, for example in a data memory.
This allows elaborate lighting effects relating to the entire motor vehicle interior to be implemented in practice in a manner dependent on current user preferences.
The input devices consist, for example, of buttons, a keypad, a touch display, a touchpad and/or a rotary knob, through which user preferences can be entered in a manner known per se. User wishes can, for example, be entered through the actuation of predetermined buttons, or through the selection of predetermined menu points. A menu point can, for example, be specified through the name of a particular color scene, a particular color effect, or a particular color mood.
The activation of the light sources of a light module is preferably defined through a lighting effect parameter set.
It is particularly preferably provided that at least one interior light module is optically coupled to a light guide or a diffuser disk, in particular for optically influencing the light generated by the interior light module.
Different lighting effect identifiers are preferably assigned to the same lighting effect parameter sets in the respective data memories in different peripheral lighting control devices. Alternatively or additionally, the same lighting effect identifiers are assigned to the same lighting effect parameter sets in the respective data memories in different peripheral lighting control devices.
The variety of possible interior lighting effects is increased in a simple manner through these developments.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.